regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zim's Gang
Zim's Gang is a group of heroes led by Zim. They also makes a guest appearance in Another Conclusion (Part 1) from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. History It is unknown how did Zim and his gang formed. Members *Invader Zim (Leader) *Gumball Watterson (Co-Leader) *Stewie Griffin (Co-Leader) *Brian Griffin (Co-Leader) *Invader Skoodge (Second-in-Command) *Minimoose *GIR (Third-in-Comamnd) *Nicole Watterson *Darwin Watterson (Fourth-in-Command) *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Female White Bird *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *Paz the Penguin *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Wander *Sylvia *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Sarabi *Rafiki *Pridelanders *Kang *Kodos *Kirby *Meta Knight *Ax Knight *Javelin Knight *Mace Knight *Trident Knight *Sailor Dee *Captain Vul *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Garazeb Orrelios *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Jun Sato *Cham Syndulla (Star Wars Rebels) *Fenn Rau *Ketsu Onyo *Mart Mattin *Gooti Terez *Jonner Jin *R3-A3 *Doc *Sneezy *Dopey *Happy *Bashful (Fifth-in-Command) *Sleepy *Grumpy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapir *Candace Flynn *Buford van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Scrooge McDuck *Donald Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Ace McDougal *Hugo *Dougal McDougal *Jeanie McDougal *Becky McDougal *Steven Universe *Greg Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Bismuth *Andy DeMayo *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Mario and Luigi *Paper Mario and Paper Luigi *Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Poochy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Funky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Lanky Kong *Baby Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Agent Locke *Sarah Palmer *Virgil *Edward Buck *Holly Tanaka *Edward Buck *Holly Tanaka *Michael Crespo *Edward Davis *Fred-104 *Kelly-087 *Kojo Agu *Linda-058 *Taylor Miles *Olympia Vale *Veronica Dare *Olympia Val *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Tul 'Juran *Kola 'Baoth *Dewer Delumino *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Sesa 'Refume *Samus Aran *Pit *Link *Zelda/Shiek *Young Link *Toon Link *Red Toon Link *Blue Toon Link *Purple Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Impa *Lana *Agitha *Midna *Wolf Link *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mickey Mouse *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Meg Griffin *Tamika Jones *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Dr. Cockroach *Vinny Griffin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Mandy *Rayman *Globox *Murphy *Teensie Doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Rolf *Kevin *Johnny (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Commander Doom *Commander Havoc *Commander Jet *Commander Monnk *Commander Neyo *Commander Thorn *Commander Trauma *Commander Wolffe *Captain Breaker *Captain Fordo *Captain Keeli *Captain Lock *Commander Gregor *Lieutenant Trap *Lieutenant Hawk *Byph *Ganodi *Gungi *Katooni *Petro *Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Kalifa *O-Mer *Saw Gerrera *Lux Bonteri *Steela Gerrera *Huyang *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Slash *Leatherhead *Muckman *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pete the Pigeon *Mondo Gecko *Fugitoid *Mona Lisa *Karai *Shinigami *Andrew "Andy" Larkin *Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett *Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole Hence/Black Ninja *Nya/Samarai X *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L. *Karloff *Paleman *Ash Ninjago *Neuro *Gravis *Griffin Turner *Bolobo *Jacob Ninjago *Tox *Shade *Camille Ninjago *Duke Renegades *Scarlett Renegades *Flint *Lady Jaye *Roadblock *Snake Eyes Renegades *Tunnel Rat Renegades *Jinx Renegades *G.I.Joe Army Renegades *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Mr. Ping *Peng *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Robin *Cyborg *Beastboy *Starfire *Raven *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Kid Flash *Lightning *Thunder *Tramm *Jericho *Herald *Kilowat *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Terra *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Batgirl *Wonder Girl *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Jason Todd/Robin *Damian Wayne/Robin *Stephanie Brown/Robin *Rick Sanchezm *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Rajah *The Sultan *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Terry Perry *Douglas Davenport *Tasha Davenport *Bob (Lab Rats) *Spin *Kate (Lab Rats) *Daniel Davenport *Taylor (Lab Rats) *Logan (Lab Rats) *Bionic Soldiers *The Doctor *Rose Tyler *Clara Oswald *K-9 (Doctor Who) *Dazzle Novak *Pizzaz Miller *Chrysalis Zirconia Tate *Rad Cunningham *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Murray *The Guru *Panda King *Dimitri Lousteau *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Zak *Lee *Zachary Delightful *Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third *Edward *Carl Delightful *Bill, Jake and Kenny *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher (Sixth-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Mordecai (Seventh-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Rigby (Eighth-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Ben Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rook Blonko *Meta-Crisis Gwen Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Kevin Levin *Meta-Crisis Lucy Mann *Meta-Crisis Kenneth Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rad Dudesman *Meta-Crisis Rayona *Meta-Crisis Manny Armstrong *Meta-Crisis Helen Wheels *Meta-Crisis Alan Albright *Meta-Crisis Cooper Daniels *Meta-Crisis Jimmy Jones *Meta-Crisis Ester *Meta-Crisis Kai Green *Meta-Crisis Rook Shar *Meta-Crisis Eunice *Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski *Meta-Crisis Troll Moko *Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn *Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Pickle *Peanut *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Kaz *Oliver *Skylar Storm *Alan Diaz *Horace Diaz *Benny (Mighty Med) *Lizard Man *Philip (Mighty Med) *Ambrose *Tecton *Solar Flare II *Incognito *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Brain Matter *Titanio *Mesmera *Citadel *The Great Defender *Captain Atomic *Mr. Quick *Owl Girl *Timeline *Gray Granite *Neocortex *Surge *Absolute Zero *Snowstorm *Remix *Spotlight *Alley Cat *Agent Blaylock *Optimo *Dark Warrior *Valkira *Gamma Girl *Amicus *Harold (Mighty Med) *Bubble Man *Hapax the Elder *Dynamo *Human Blade *Scarlet Ace *Disgusto *Queen Hornet *Replicate *Gravitas *Lady Spectrum *Skipper (Mighty Med) *Arachnia *Spark *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Cherry *Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Ray Manchester/Captain Man *Charlotte (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Jasper (Henry Danger) *Piper Hart *Mr. Gooch *Bork *Schwoz *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Dave Seville *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dylan "Dil" Pickles *Kimi Finster *Spike (Rugrats) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II *Andrew "Drew" Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster *Kira Watanabe-Finster *Howard "Howie" DeVille *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael *Randall "Randy" Carmichael *Sarah "Taffy" Maynston *Alisa Carmichael *Buster Carmichael *Edwin Carmichael *Harold Frumpkin *Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles *Grandpa Boris Kropotkin *Minka Kropotkin *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vanessa "Vanna" Glama *Katherine "Kitty" Ko *Maxum Brain *Maxum Man *Martin Lune *Rocky Quins *Bash Tennyson *Rook Blake *Gina Tennyson *Kam Levin *Lulu Mann *Kennedy Tennyson *Rinla *Ryuken Albright *Clance Daniels *Jamark Jones *Estella *Ki Green *Rook Sharon *Elina *Dez Zembrovski *Tor Moko *Aminda Highborn *Remy Cunningham *Hecken Weinerman *Marx Lune *Ricolen Quins *Baz Tennyson *Rook Brick *Gracie Tennyson *Kark Levin *Lunia Mann *Klark Tennyson *Rayina *Alex Albright *Cal Daniels *Johnson Jones *Elsaine *Kleo Green *Rook Shelly *Eunila *Dax Zembrovski *TJ Moko *Amaxine Highborn *Razzle Cunningham *Henraz Weinerman *Mordecai (robot) *Rigby, (robot) *Ben Tennyson (robot) *Rook Blonko (robot) *Gwen Tennyson (robot) *Kevin Levin (robot) *Lucy Mann (robot) *Kenneth Tennyson (robot) *Rad Dudesman (robot) *Rayona (robot) *Manny Armstrong (robot) *Helen Wheels (robot) *Alan Albright (robot) *Cooper Daniels (robot) *Jimmy Jones (robot) *Ester (robot) *Kai Green (robot) *Rook Shar (robot) *Eunice (robot) *Dan Zembrovski (robot) *Troll Moko (robot) *Amanda Highborn (robot) *Randy Cunningham (robot) *Howard Weinerman (robot) *Kordi Freemaker *Rowan Freemaker *Zander Freemaker *Roger (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lego) *Anakin Skywalker (Lego) *Padme Amidala (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Yoda (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Lieutenant Thire (Lego) *Ahsoka Tano (Lego) *Jar Jar Binks (Lego) *Captain Rex (Lego) *Mace Windu (Lego) *Commander Ponds (Lego) *Ki-Adi Mundi (Lego) *Kit Fisto (Lego) *Commander Stone (Lego) *Aayla Secura (Lego) *Commander Bly (Lego) *Luminara Unduli (Lego) *Barriss Offee (Lego) *Clone Troopers (Lego) *R2-D2 (Lego) *Plo Koon (Lego) *C-3PO (Lego) *Nahdar Vebb (Lego) *Commander Fil (Lego) *Adi Gallia (Lego) *Eeth Koth (Lego) *Bail Organa (Lego) *Senate Commandos (Lego) *Saesee Tiin (Lego) *Shaak Ti (Lego) *Commander Gree (Lego) *Commander Fox (Lego) *Commander Wolffe (Lego) *Commander Gregor (Lego) *Ezra Bridger (Lego) *Kanan Jarrus (Lego) *Sabine Wren (Lego) *Garazeb Orrelios (Lego) *Hera Syndulla (Lego) *Chell *Wheatley *Companion Box *Socerico *Clementine *Grizzly *Panda *Ice Bear *Grenda *Candy Chiu *Stan Pines *Ford Pines *Mabel Pines *Dipper Pines *Soos Ramirez *Vambre Warrior *Prohyas Warrior *Durp the Dragon *Witchy Simone *Mr. Spoony *KC Cooper *Ernie Cooper *Judy *Kira Cooper *Craig Cooper *Marisa Clark *The Organization *Othello King *Gayle King *Pinky Carter *Chance Sureshot *Toothpick Sally *Recap Robot *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud *Howard McBride *Harold McBride *Bobby Santiago *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B. *Duck Hunt *Ness *Lucas (Mother 3) *Pit *Palutena *Kazecai Lune *Rikenza Quins *Bazter Tennyson *Rook Blocko *Gino Tennyson *Kane Levin *Lin Mann *Karlk Tennyson *Rica *Anikan Albright *Clarke Danniels *Johnny Jones *Eslina *Karly Green *Rook Sarah *Eunla *Derick Zembrovski *Tozo Moko *Amelia Highborn *Rayden Cunningham *Henco Weinerman *Milly Lune *Rilanla Quins *Bella Tennyson *Rook Belle *Garick Tennyson *Kim Levin *Luke Mann *Karlina Tennyson *Rayken *Alina Albright *Celiel Daniels *Jara Jones *Ested *Ken Green *Rook Shusuke *Eunick *Danielle Zembrovski *Tila Moko *Rina Cunningham *Harriet Weinerman *Americk Highborn *Lorissa Motolla *Fantasia McGoon *Lennox Lopez *Alisha Polanski *Kencai Lune *Reno Quins *Brick Tennyson *Rook Blane *Giara Tennyson *Kenta Levin *Lina Mann *Kanata Tennyson *Raylina *Axel Albright *Carlake Daniels *J.J. Jones *Estina *Karrie Green *Rook Saya *Eunina *Dolan Zembrovski *Tal Moko *Aqua Highborn *Rumon Cunningham *Huntley Weinerman *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Aiden *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Bradley Nicholson *Sara Murphy *Mort Schaeffer *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Snoutlout Jorgenson *Stoick the Vast *Gruff *D. Va *Mei *Genji *Lucio *Soldier: 76 *Zarya *Winston (Overwatch) *Pharah *Reinhardt *Symmetra *Bastion (Overwatch) *Hanzo *Mercy *Zenyatta *Jeffy McStudderPants *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy *Sally McStudderPants *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi *Riku *Roxas *Naminé *Lea (Kingdom Hearts) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Data-Sora *Data-Riku *Data-Naminé *Data-Roxas *Vexen *Xion *Master Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus Facts *They serve as the best Irken Empire alliance as great assignings. *They have important roles as mentors in Park Heroes Academy. Gallery Insert power here screwdrivers by kavinveldar-d67y4uc.png|Zim's Gang's Sonic Screwdrivers Physics Gun.jpg|Zim's Gang's Physics Gun Lightsabers by ruthborn.jpg|Zim's Gang's Lightsabers Category:Groups Category:Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Alien Male Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Irken Empire members Category:Team Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Park members